


Bertha Arrives

by happybo5



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Chickie Fingie Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybo5/pseuds/happybo5
Summary: bo and neil meet a... New Friend.





	1. Chapter 1

it was a normal day at the bar. bo was minding his own business, cleaning the glasses until they sparkled. he was feeling pretty good today :) Until he heard the noise of two horses. and glass shattering. There goes his fucking cactus i guess  
neil scampered behind the bar, running circles around bo before finally coming to a halt right by his side  
“WHOA Whoa whaowp892783y2;o;klre;wkrwerjjwreldk” Bo looked down at the cowering demon. “Whoa, whoa, what’s wrong??” he placed his hand on neils head gently.  
neil opened his Chompers to speak.

And that’s when she broke in.

Kicking down the door, she slowly walked through the rubble. The ground shook with every step.

The owl was screeching. The cat was also screeching. I don’t know what the jellyfish is doing but it sounds terrifying. The tomato is jigging fearfully.

bo looked up in horror, at what would be generously categorized as a human. she was taller than both him and neil. his hands trembled, as he reached for a glass.

“C…..can i …… help you ???” he asked meekly.

The abomination stared right at him with those fucking flashlight eyes. What th efuck. The horrible thing that makes demon neil llook human spoke. or. I dont fucking know

“MMMHMGMHMGFHMHFMFGHMH”

bo paused, calming down a little. there was still a look of fear on his face.  
“.....come again?”  
Yeah he had no idea what that bastard said  
“Flesh.”

Bo tensed up, his nails digging into the bar.  
“I. ah. i’ll see what...i can do about that!” he replied, with his voice cracking as he forced a smile.

Very obviously forced a smile. That is the keyword.

She leaned in towards bo. Oh god. Oh fuck.  
“Flllelessghhkh.” Her flashlight-esque eyes were blinding.

he squinted, trying to save his eyes. He tried not to come off as afraid. it was only so successful, his shoulders still tremble and his breath wavered.  
demon neil stayed hidden behind the bar, praying to the Chickie Fingie Gods that she wouldn’t see him. 

she grabbed hold of the bar and then proceeded to rip it out of the ground. all was terrified. multiple glasses have been SHATTEREd. Goodbye.

bo stared down at the bits of broken glass. his gaze went over to the depressing sight of the broken pot, a single cactus on the ground surrounded by soil. Pitiful. 

he looked back up at the creature, its eyes flickering. There were no large signs of emotion, but she seemed.. provoked? 

Bo looked down at neil. I think they both knew what to do.

And with that, they booked it. They sprinted out of the bar, swiftly avoiding the bits of glass scattered around on the floor.

And through all that,

 

The Tomato Was Still Jigging.


	2. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bo and neil find a place to stay, hooray!

Bo and neil ran as quickly as they could. As they ran, they looked left and right for a place to take refuge.

Most houses seemed full and lively, they couldn’t just barge in. they could ask the people there for assistance, but with demon neil being, well, a demon… that may not go so smoothly.

 

They ran further into the forest, eventually being cut off from society. Feeling safer from the creature, they slowed down. It was dark, and cold. It felt quite homely to neil. Bo, however, was not taking it as well.

 

As they walked, Bo was noticing the tiniest of noises. He hadn’t been on edge like this in a while. Eventually, there was virtually no life in the forest, aside for him and Neil. The silence was piercing, somehow drowning out even his own footsteps.

 

Finally, when things seemed hopeless, they saw a large building.

it didn’t seem like anyone was there, considering how far away the mansion was, hidden in the deepest and darkest section of the forest.

 

Bo and Neil looked at each other, then back at the potential home. Cautiously, they approached it.

Bo gave the door a few knocks, just to make sure.

 

……

 

no answer.

He smiled eagerly at Neil, who shared his excitement.

He opened the door, which was unlocked for some reason, and they walked into the house.

 

The home was roomy, but not uncomfortably spacious. Everything had a cozy cabin feel to it. Bo sighed in relief, he was finally calming down. Neil was very curious about everything. He looked into every nook and cranny. Behind every curtain and every chair.

 

They both saw a light coming from the kitchen.

 

That’s when Bo realized… they might not be alone after all.

Neil however, had no regards for such a thought. Intrigued by the light, he scuttled towards the source. “NEIL-  _ NEIL NO _ ” bo whisper yelled out to the demon.

 

Neil ran into the kitchen, but came to a screeching halt when he noticed…..  **Them.**

A group of friends, all previously talking and eating animal crackers, were now staring down at the bony creature.

One of them, the only girl, piped up. “CALL AMINEMAL CONTROL” the man with a bleach blond buzzcut stood up straight, his guard up. the blue ghost flew in front of the two. “WAIT,  _ WAIT, _ TAKE IT EASY! we don’t have to  _ kill _ it!”

“dude i was just calling anemeonal control…” the girl reassured him.

“oh is that what we were doing?” the man said.

bo heard someone scream “ _MARSHALL!_ ” in annoyance. followed by “OW, _OW, HEY_ I WAS JUST KIDDING” from another male voice, presumably marshall. he finally made a decision when he heard something fall over and break and the voices rang out through the kitchen once more. he power-walked to the kitchen, crouched down and gently pulled neil a little away from the kitchen. “Easy, easy..” He said to Neil in a sweet voice, petting his head until he calmed down. Bo looked up at the group, who was silently staring at him and Neil. Five people, standing in the kitchen, with glass and animal crackers strewn across the tiled floor.

  
  
  


“aight who the fuck are you “marshall,  _ please _ ” the ghost said to marshall. “Wait okay i can explain” bo said, standing up. he felt like he was about to get jumped. “We just thought this place was empty, we’re only trying to find a place to hide from this creature!” as he kept speaking, the fear in his voice only bacame more clear. “...creature?” the girl said, as the three looked and whispered to each other.

 

they finally looked back at bo and neil. “..what did it look like? how tall is it?” marshall asked them.

“uh.. I’m not sure of its exact height, but it was taller than both of us so, pretty tall.” said the 6’5 man, standing next to demon neil, who would be seven feet standing on his hind legs.

“it was really muscular. it had big lips, and multicolored hair… but what i could never forget is its blinding flashlight eyes.”

“fuck. She got out. Oh my god.” “YOU  _ KNOW _ THIS THING??????????” bo screamed. “Don’t worry, we can handle this! we just need to”

  
  


**BANG BANG BANG**

  
  


“                                   “

“we need to act fast.” the girl said, rushing into another room. marshall ran to another room as well. michael, who didn’t need weapons to defend himself, stayed in the kitchen to keep bo and neil levelheaded.

 

“so, uh, who’s this?” michael asked, blissfully ignoring the banging, which was only growing louder.

“Uh- um, his uh, his name is neil. He- HOW HAS SHE STILL NOT GOTTEN IN?” bo asked

“we had to make the house pretty strong after the last time.” michael replied, peacefully

“ **WHAT LAST TI** ”  avril and marshall came back in. avril had a sick looking guitar!!!!!! Marshall, on the other hand, had a standard AK-47. “let’s do this.” the two ran to the door. from the kitchen, bo and neil could hear gunshots, screaming, and other various smashing sounds. michael turned to bo. “you’d better stay here, i gotta help them.” his hands lit up, and he zipped up to the front door.

bo awkwardly stood in the kitchen, listening to the aforementioned sounds, now accompanied by shimmers and crackling fire.

Bertha: *interesting speak*

bo looked around the kitchen. there were a few sauces in an open cupboard, another jar of animal crackers..

 

It was at that point, that he noticed the putrid stench coming from one of the cabinets underneath the sink. he looked over at the sink. with a feeling of dread, he walked over to it, kneeling down and opening the cabinet. he went pale at the sight of a rusty bucket, simply labelled “FLESH”. there were a few pieces of skin hanging off the edge. There was also a pair of bloody latex gloves folded next to the bucket. “I guess this is what she wanted…” he said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard neil making some noises and turned around. “what is it, neil?”

neil pointed at the bottles in the cupboard, labelled with skulls and bones. Bo looked up at them.

 

A smile crept onto his face.

 

**He knew what to do.**

**Author's Note:**

> is this purgatory


End file.
